christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dantman
The ChristianMusic wiki is now under new management. I expect to have a page listing the various tools that I have created so far to simplify page layout soon. Also, I plan a page showing how to name pages in the main namespace. Will (talk -- ) 00:16, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :I listed the new management note because I thought you gave up on this wiki. Camalex apperantly no longer had time. We now have a variety of new tools to assist with building the pages. As noted above, I expect to setup some pages explaining what those are shortly. Will (talk -- ) 00:21, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Sorry about that then. I thought I saw an older date on by your name when I was checking the active user list out. Will (talk -- ) 00:34, 26 September 2006 (UTC) CSS questions #Any clues on the heading border problem? #Do you know how the era logos at Starwars: is done? I would like something similar, only they images would represent the types of media available for a song. (Album, Single, Video, sheet music, accompiment tracks, etc.) They would only appear on pages for songs. I have no idea how to implement this. Adding the images is rather easy. It's having the pages know when to add them is tough. Will (talk -- ) 05:45, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Your concept in the sandbox is similar to what I was talking about. :*Bigger more readable images. I like the size of the 32x32 images used at Starwars. :*The images go all the way at the top of the page with the page title -- not the section title. :*Media types do not include artists or albums. Rather, the icons would list the various ways you could get a song. ::*From an Album -- here, the CD icon that I started with to get Image:CD note.png would work. However, as noted above, it should stay full size. ::*Singles -- This would be a colored (and possibly stylized) Numeral 1 (for "single") ::*Video -- a TV displaying a microphone, piano, or guitar ::*Sheet Music -- The treble and bass clefs without the staves ::*Accompiment tracks -- Piano keyboard by itself ::*Tabs (not the actual data except where licenses can be found, rather this would be where to buy} -- Guitar by itself :Some, like the single icon, would be static in some situations. For instance, since most singles are simply an early release of a song released on an album, I feel it is acceptable to combine the album version with the single version onto one page. Hence, the icon only serves to tell you that the song is available in both forms if you are looking at the page for the album version. :Others, like the video icon, would have unique pages. We might combine the sheet music page with those for accompiment tracks and tabs, but unlike singles, each would get its own section -- each with purchasing instructions like where to buy, typical price, etc. These three would be part of the Choir Tools section. :The overall concept is that if you like a song one way, perhaps you would want to research other media formatted versions of the same song. The main example available is that of a choir director. He or she gets hooked on a song they hear on the radio. They would be able to look it up on the Wiki and see that some sheet music is available. They click the Sheet Music icon and go directly to the correct page. :Will (talk -- ) 02:19, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Why would the images be external? The Starwars site was only an example. I would not use those images. Will (talk -- ) 03:15, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Now I understand. However, the image I used for CD_note.png was intended only for the use in Template:Alb. I captured its image from the icons in the copy of Shell32.dll that comes with Windows XP. The others would be new images presumably. And I am no artist. Will (talk -- ) 20:52, 1 October 2006 (UTC) I don't have a naming convention yet for images other than logos, artists, and album covers. However, now that I think about it, perhaps the name should begin with "System:" to ensure no one ever complains about a conflict. As for the source, my only concern is that the Wiki would be forced to pay royalties from money we don't have. So you might ensure the image is either not-copyrighted or GDFL. Will (talk -- ) 01:09, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Drawing them is not an option? Will (talk -- ) 01:32, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. I doubt I will draw any myself. I am a lousy artist. The soloist and group icons came from the Webdings font. Actually, I think they need help. For one thing, they are too tall for the width. Any known GFDL image sites? Will (talk -- ) 05:16, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :Do they have any special naming system that would help me narrow down the selection? Just asking. Will (talk -- ) 05:19, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Do you know anything about looping templates or having templates call themselves? You may wich to read w:Forum:Need help with for-type situation. Will (talk -- ) 19:21, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Have you used HTML tables in a wiki? You may wish to read w:Forum:Template with just converted table to HTML syntax doesn't work. Will (talk -- ) 05:38, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :What the templates are: :;Box Set Indexer: A tool for navigating the contents of a box set. It lists each volume and disc. It can also serve as the equivilent of the song indexer by letting users move to and from various tracks in linear order. :;Box Set Song Indexer: The subtemplate that displays the prev/current/next track information. Called only if a current track was passed. :;Box Set Volume Cell: This template creates one cell listing a volume in the box set. The template was originally written to be recursive. However, since that was not working and using Winter was ruled out by Angela, I changed it to be non-recursive. Rather, the main template simply calls it 7 times. The template is configured to evalute to white space if the current volume is greater than the volume count. :;Box Set Disc Cell: This template creates one cell listing a disc in the box set. This disc can be part of a specific volume, or if there is only one volume, just part of the box set. Unlike Box Set Volume Cell, this template is still recursive (and broken) so you and others can see the problem I have with the recursion. Will (talk -- ) 15:05, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Actually, try ignoring the subtemplates. I think all the relevant code is in the main template. The main thing is whether or not I am using and correctly or not. Will (talk -- ) 02:15, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I am testing the recursion route again. To recap: *Winter is out as they won't install it for stability reasons *My recursive templates successfully call themselves, but with no parameters. See Template:Box Set Indexer Test, Template:Box Set Indexer Test/Volume Cell, and Template:Box Set Indexer Test/Disc Cell for a sample of the recursive version. The volume and disc templates are the only recursive ones there. The main template calls them. *My non-recursive templates have problems with the table syntax. It is misreading the cell tags for some reason. I don't understand it. Sansse told me to ask at Meta. I did so and have yet to hear back from anyone there. Will (talk -- ) 02:35, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :So I would be able to use your tool in this wiki? How soon? Will (talk -- ) 03:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) That's too bad. Since I have no capability with these templates, I would be happy to create a version to test your stuff if you can get it up and running -- provided the Wikia people don't need to install something. I doubt they would install anything. Will (talk -- ) 06:19, 12 November 2006 (UTC)